(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to three-dimensional (3D) video decoding apparatuses and 3D video decoding methods and particularly to a 3D video decoding apparatus which decodes the first code signal obtained by coding a video signal of the first view, and the second code signal obtained by coding a video signal of the second view different from the first view.
(2) Description of the Related Art
There is a known 3D video display apparatus which displays 3D video images (multiview video images) that are two-dimensional (2D) video images which convey a stereoscopic perception to a viewer. For example, Patent literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-186516 discloses a technique of coding and decoding such 3D video images.
This 3D video display apparatus displays the images which convey a stereoscopic perception to a viewer, by displaying a right-eye image and a left-eye image which have a parallax therebetween. For example, the 3D display apparatus displays the right-eye image and the left-eye image alternately for each frame. In addition, the viewer uses a pair of glasses which switch, for each frame, sights between the right eye and the left eye. This allows the viewer to view the right-eye image with the right eye only and the left-eye image with the left eye only and to thereby recognize, in three dimensions, the images which the 3D video display apparatus displays.